Software programs have become an essential technology for computer science and technology industries. To determine whether a software program can operate normally, various analysis and debugging operations have to be made. To facilitate the analysis and debugging of software programs, software visualization technologies have attracted much attention.
As the computational load and computational complexity increases, the scale of software programs have become increasingly larger. Correspondingly, it will be more difficult to analyze large-scale software programs. For example, problems such as insufficient program comments, lack of test codes or the like are often encountered during the analysis of large-scale software programs. In addition, a large-scale software program usually must be processed by a number of persons so that problems such as maintaining the integrity of joined codes and the habit of compiling codes or the like become great concern. Because of different habits of compiling programs, coupling and cohesion tend to arise in large-scale software programs. The term “coupling” generally refers to the relevance between a plurality of program modules in a software program, and the term “cohesion” generally refers to cohesion of a plurality of program codes in a single program module of a software program. However, conventional software visualization technologies are unable to effectively highlight regions where the coupling and cohesion occur in a large-scale software program.
Accordingly, it is important to provide an effective software visualization technology for large-scale software programs in the art.